Amor en siete días
by Hitokiri-miao miao
Summary: Misao tiene q ir a una fiesta en casa de los shinomoris pero,a Aoshi no le gusta mucho los modales de Misao! Podrá Aoshi cambiarla? Y que sucederá en el proceso?Lean y dejen reviews!
1. Día 1

Amor en siete días  
  
Gracias a Hibari ,que me dió la idea!!!!!! Muchas Gracias amiga!!!!  
  
Misao makimachi , hijas de un matrimonio que murió en un accidente de aviasion?  
  
Sus hermanas : Kaoru makimachi y megumi makimachi ,criadas por su abuelo paterno okina viven en su gran mansión. No recuerdan mucho de sus padrs ya estos habian muerto hacen ya varios años.LA hija mayor tenía 4 años cuando sus padre murieron.Megumi era la mayor,kaoru la mediana y misao la mas pequeña.  
  
Una mañana okina llama a sus tres nietas a la sala :  
  
"Bueno chica dentro de 8 dias se llevaráa acabo una fiesta en la mansion De los mejores amigos de sus padres , y pues necesitamos que alguien los represente."  
  
"Y será divetido?" preguntó una misao que no sabía nada de lo que se trataba una fiesta de millonarios.  
  
N/A (-_-)  
  
Kaoru y megumi estaba muy asustadas ,la verdad ellas sabian muy bien de lo que se trataban las fiestas de los multi millonarios ,y en realidad las odiaban.Megumi y Kaoru se miraron asustadas ,y con sus miradas se usieron de acuerdo para hacer lo que iban a hacer.  
  
"Oh si misao-chan, será lo mejor que disfrutaras en tu vida!!!!"dijo Kaoru  
  
"En serio!?" preguntó misao muy emocionada  
  
"Claro que si misao-chan!" contesto Megumi.  
  
okina=(-_-)  
  
"Sugoi!!!! Quiero ir!! JA no saben lo que se pierden hermanas!"  
  
"Oh lo sabemos muy bien misao-chan por eso queremos que tu seas la afortunada" dijo kaoru con una 'graan sonriza' junto con megumi quien hacia lo mismo.  
  
"pues entonces está decidido!! Hoy mismo te iras a la casade los shinomoris ,porque tu necesitas conocer esas personas antes de ir a la fiesta!" dijo okina muy rapido y cogió a Misao y la tiró en un carro antes de que cambiara de opinión y la envió de camino a la casa donde seria la fiesta.  
  
"Espera no me llevé nada!!"  
  
"No importa te enviaremos todo luego!!!"  
  
"Cuidate hermanita!!" dijeron Kaoru y megumi mientras la veian alejarse en el carro gritando  
  
El carro desaparecio en la distancia  
  
Y megumi y kaoru suspiraron profundo.  
  
que pasaba por sus mentes en ese momento??  
  
"nos salvamos de morir del aburrimiento"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mientras tanto:  
  
Misao llegaba a una mansión muy grande,tal vez mas grande que la que ella habitaba.  
  
Muy bonita.  
  
Un joven de cabellos negros esta frente a las puertas de la casa.  
  
"Bienvenida,srta. makimachi..."  
  
"Oh , hola! que ropa tan tekata tienes! "  
  
El joven miró su vestiment y frunció el ceño ,traia puesto uno de los trajes mas caros que tenía, pero ignoró el comentario de la joven y dijo " Ah llegado justo a la hora de la cena porfavor acompañeme."dijo entrando a la casa y dirigiendose al comedor.  
  
Ayá el menú era de langosta a la parrilla con una esquisita ensalada cesar.  
  
El joven tomó asiento en un eptremo de la mesa y misao en el otro.  
  
El joven comio delicadamente con los respectivos utensilios.  
  
Levantó la vista y se le fué el apetito.  
  
Misao había cogido la langosta con las manos y se la estaba comiendo,luego de terminar con la langosta puso el casco en el plato y miró la ensalda cesar.  
  
"Uhgh,pasto.No soy una vaca!!"  
  
"Pero SRta. eso es una ensalada cesar, hecho con los mejores vegetales!"  
  
"Eewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!!!! Eso es asqueroso!!!"  
  
El joven no aguantó mas y se levantó de la mesa.  
  
"Es sufuciente, no puedo permitir que alguien con semejante falta de modales esté en la fiesta!! Lleven a la joven a arreglarse comenzaremos mañana en la mañana su clase de modales!!instalenla en un cuarto mañana nos veremos a las 7 de la mañana!!"gritó enfurecidoy se fué .  
  
"Y a este que le picó?"  
  
Una de las sirvientas de la casa le comentó a la otra : "El joven shinomori si que esta de muy mal humor" La otr sirvienta asintió.luego hicieron lo que el joven les habia ordenado.  
  
*********************************************************  
  
Nueva historia!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
No me maten!!!!!!  
  
Dejen reviews!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. Día 2

Amor en siete dias  
  
cap 2: Día 2  
  
Misao había despertado a la luz del sol dando a sus ojos ,lo cual no era muy placentero que digamos.  
  
Una de las empleadas de la casa había entrado y había abierto las cortinas de su cuarto.  
  
Misao no tuvo más opción que levantarse y vestirse porque el día sería uno muy largo.  
  
Recién llegó a la planta baja de la enorme mansión, una sirvienta le puso un traje y unos zapatos de tacones en sus brazos y le indicó que se cambiara,que el joven la esperaba en el comedor para desayunar.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Una empleada se encontraba con el joven Aoshi en el comedor esperando a que llegara Misao para servir el desayuno.  
  
La verdad es que Aoshi ya llevaba más de dos horas esperando a que ella bajara.Ya eran como las 9 de la mañana ,el estaba despierto desde las 6:30.  
  
Un extraño sonido se escuchó en el comedor.  
  
La empleada miró para todos lados pero luego lo ignoró.  
  
Aoshi aguantaba la respiración para no llamar atención hacia el.  
  
Aoshi : (O.O)  
  
Su tripas acababan de gritar : QUIERO COMIDA!!!  
  
Pero el era un hombre super educado , lo mas fino.  
  
Al fin llega Misao al comedor vestida con el traje que le habían dado ,era un traje rosado con un claro diseño de flores blancas , el traje llegaba hasta mitad del muslo. Y si seguías mirando hacia abajo el traje era complementado por unas Converse rojas.  
  
Aoshi : (-_-)  
  
Misao parecía un angel ,era la viva imagen de la inocensia , con converse rojas.  
  
Aoshi se encontró a si mismo idiotizado -perdón- hipnotizado por esa imagen. Eliminando las tenis sucias por supuesto.  
  
Hasta que ella habló mientras le servían unas tostadas con el resto del desayuno."Y digame joven...?"  
  
"Shinomori,Aoshi Shinomori."  
  
"Right , whatever ."dijo misao mirando al techo en un gesto que decía claramente : mira lo mucho que me importa."Le gusta el si fud?" preguntó.  
  
Aoshi no sabía si había escuchado bien , sería que esta joven con pocos modales en la mesa supiera de semajante cosa tan fina como las delicias del mar?Pero Aoshi solo se limitó a levantar su vista y pronunciar un "Ju?"  
  
para rapidamente arrepentirse ya que Misao había dicho : see food y no sea food, lo cual lo dejó muy asqueado ya que no quería ver lo que Misao masticaba en esos momentos.  
  
Aoshi : (-_-)  
  
'Ugh creo que voy a vomitar...'pensó Aoshi mientras desviaba su vista hacia otro lado que no fuera Misao y sus malas costumbres.  
  
Misao comía con los codos sobre la mesa ,y con el primer tenedor que se encontró.  
  
Aoshi la estudiaba de lejos haciendo una lista en su mente de lo que tenía que cambiar en Misao.  
  
'Cosas que arreglar en la maleducada :  
  
1-Modales en la mesa(no hablar con la boca llena, con prioridad) 2-postura al sentarse 3-manera de vestir 4-como caminar correctamente 5-demostrarle que los cepillos existen 6-Enseñarle que hay una cosa llamada peluquería 7-Etc.  
  
Creo que son muchos cambios pero lo lograré!' pensó Aoshi.  
  
"Bien ,ya es hora de ir a entrenarte."dice limpiandose la boca con una servilleta y levantandose de su asiento.  
  
"Tu no me das ordenes!"dijo ignorando por completo lo que le acababa de decir Aoshi.  
  
"¿Acaso no sabes quien soy?"  
  
"ummm...a ver...Tu eres : El hermano del tio , de la prima que era novia del vecino de la cuñada de la abuela de Sano??" contestó Misao .  
  
"...."  
  
"JA! No eres muy inteligente después de todo!(xP)"  
  
Aoshi solo la tomó del brazo y la haló hasta un gran cuarto con unas ventana enormes que cogían toda la pared y tenían unas cortinas muy bonitas en seda.  
  
Una de las sirvientas le trajo una caja , " Gracias , quedate porsi necesito algo más ,Y tú ponte esto."dijo Aoshi dandole la caja a Misao.  
  
Misao la abrió y se puso los zapatos ,eran unos tacones altos.  
  
"Quiero que camines en una linea recta y te des media vuelta cada siete pasos."dijo Aoshi ignorando la cara de malhumor de Misao.  
  
Misao hizo lo que le pidió .  
  
El celular de Aoshi sonó ,el lo contestó dandole la espalda a Misao quien sólo había dado tres pasos con muy mal equilibrio.  
  
"Hello...Si no se preocupen...."  
  
Misao daba otro paso pero se le viró el pie ,porque los tacos eran muy altos y perdió el equilibrio.  
  
"Si...Si ya está todo planeado para la fiesta...sólo faltan algunas cosas..."  
  
Misao gateó hasta llegar a la cortina más cercana.  
  
"Si...entiendo...no se preocupen por nada...todo estará bien...me haré cargo de que regrese con todo...si...ok...Lo prometo...pase buen día..."  
  
Misao se había aguantado de la cortina para levantarse ,aunque aún estaba un poco inestable.  
  
"Necesitas más practica."  
  
"¡Vayase al carajo Sr. Shinomori!"  
  
Aoshi sólo levantó una ceja.'Debo quitarle ese voabulario.' pensó.  
  
dijo caminando hacia su oficina debía hacer algunas cosas.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
Gracias a todos lo que leen esta historia!!!  
  
Misao-19 : Gracias y no se parece ami !!!(.) stop calling me busu!!!! Gracias por el review!!  
  
Gaby(hyatt: JAJAJAJA!!! sabes eso le digo yo siempre a mami cuando me dice que coma ensalada! XD (U_U) Gracias por el review!!!  
  
Bizcochia U-u : JAJAJAJAJA!!! sipi ,dejame otro review pronto amiga!! Gracias !!  
  
Alba : Gracias!! Espero que la sigas apoyando!!  
  
Disculpen si este cap. estuvo malo!!  
  
Gomen nasaiiiiiii!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
.  
  
Dejen review!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. Día 2 cont

**Amor en siete días  
**  
**Cap. 3  
**  
**Día 2 cont.**

Misao esperó a que Aoshi saliera del gran salón para quitarse los zapatos y tirarlos para un lado.Subir a su habitación y cambiarse del 'horrible' traje que tenía.  
  
Aoshi había ido a su oficina y luego de haber terminado lo que iba a hacer , fué a su habitación y se cambió de ropa.  
  
Luego de un rato caminó por el patio de la mansión cuando vió a Misao en un traje de baño de 2 piezas caminando hacia la piscina.  
  
'Wow...nunca pensé que la malcriada esta de Makimashi fuese tan...tan...'sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por uno de los sirvientes de la casa; Yahiko, persiguiendo a su perro , Notaro.  
  
Aoshi trató de quitarse de su camino pero, le fué imposible ya que había llegado corriendo hasta la piscina y no pudo evitar caer al agua.  
  
Misao se reía , eso no había sido la caida más elegante.  
  
Pero al ver que Aoshi no salía a la superficie , se asustó "¿¡Que le pasa!?"  
  
"¡¡No Sabe nadar!!" contestó Yahiko muy nervioso.  
  
Misao se lanzó al agua muy asustada y sacó a Aoshi apresurada mente.Lo arrastró hasta tenerlo bastante afuera y comenzó a darle palmaditas en la mejilla.  
  
"¡¡Aoshi!!Aoshi!!¡¡Reacciona!!"dijo asustada.  
  
"¡¡No respira!!"gritó Yahiko  
  
Misao cmenzó a darle CPR , apretando su estomago para que botra el agua que había tragado , y luego dandole respiración boca a boca.  
  
Aoshi sentía que lo llamaban de alguna parte , pero no escuchaba bien lo que le decían.Comenzó a abrir los ojos y encontró a Misao con sus labios sobre los de él.  
  
Misao abrió los ojos y vió que el había reaccionado. "¿¡Estas bien!?"  
  
Aoshi botó el agua , tosió , y se levantó "Gracias , ahora vamos a la casa a seguir con su entrenamiento."  
  
'_¿¡Oh dios, que eh hecho!?_' Misao lo miró y lo empujó haciendolo caer en la piscina nuevamente.Esta vez fué Yahiko quién lo sacó, agradeciendole a los angeles , que no tenía que darle respiración boca a boca.  
  
###########################  
  
Gracias a todos por los reviews!!!!!!!!!! ()  
  
Contestaciones y comentarios a los reviews :  
  
Misao- 20 : Sorry es que la inspiración está un poco corta con esta historia , parece que no me quiere ayudar!! (TT)  
  
Gaby (Hyatt : :P  
  
M.S Arashi sumeragi : ???  
  
Bizcochia U-u : (;) Gracias , pues la verdad no se que sea lo que pase con esta historia , estoy algo bloqueada en el momento.Creo que tengo arena en el cerebro :P estoy toda quemada del sol (TT) Duele...(UU) pero pa' lante! Seguiré actualizando y seguiremos informando! Gracias!!  
  
Paulina : Gracias! (;) Yo trato pero los capitulos se oponen a ser largos (TT) y la inspiración está en huelga !!! (TT)  
  
Rurouni Andrea : ()  
  
Cleoru Misumi : Nunca eh visto esa pelicula (;) LA verdad no se que pase con estos dos , el tiempo dirá (UU;)  
  
Toy tan contenta, solo les pido que no me maten por el retraso!!! Gomen ne!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Dejen reviews!!  
  
Ja-ne! 


	4. Noche del día 2

**Amor en siete días**

**cap.4**

**Encuentros esperados inesperados ( olvidenlo eso no tiene sentido)**

Misao caminaba sigilosamente en la oscuridad de la mansión Shinomori. Ya que ella siempre acostumbraba a comerse algo antes de irse a dormir y si no lo hacía no podía dormir bien. Al llegar a la cocina vió a alguien haciendo basicamente lo mismo que ella estaba haciendo: caminando sospechosamente por las sospechosas sombras de la sospechosa noche. Misao se agachó y casi gateando se escondió tras el counter que quedaba frente a la alacena , esperando en silencio a que el individuo se acercara a donde ella estaba escondida en las sombras. Y justo iba a pasar por su lado cuando Misao movió su pierna hacia el camino del individuo y lo hizo caer al piso.

El individuo se cayó de cara en el suelo , pero se volteó rapidamente.

Ella no lo dejó levantarse, ya que ella se le había lanzado encima de su estomago y le estaba agantando los brazos.

La nube que momentaneamente cubría la luz de la luna , se movió iluminando la cocina y así el rostro de las dos personas que se encontraban en esta.

"¡¿¡¿TU!?!?!"

"Quitate de encima. "

"¡¡Pero no puedo creerlo!! ¿¡Que haces tu aquí a estas horas!? ¿¿No se supone que estes durmiendo para mañana levantarte temprano??"

"Lo mismo se puede decir de ti."

Misao se levantó y se le quitó de encima dejando que Aoshi se levantara. "Disculpa, pensé que eras un ladrón..."

Mientras se levantaba del suelo pensó, 'A pesar de ser tan salvaje y carecer de buenos modales, es muy valiente.' Pero lo unico que dijo fué "Entiendo."

"Y que haces aquí a estas horas?"

"Lo mismo pregunto." contestó Aoshi curioso.

"Pues, yo no me puedo dormir porque tengo los monchies trepa'os!" dijo con una sonriza.

"¿Perdón?" y pensó 'siento como si me estuviese hablando en chino '

"No me puedor dormir porque tenía ganas de comerme algo." dijo Misao usando un tono como de maestra a estudiante.

"Oh...Makimashi-san---"

"Misao."

"¿Qué?"

"Llamame Misao."

"Bien como quieras. Misao, sobre lo que sucedió esta tarde..."suspiró y dijo en susurro " Gracias..." ruborizandose levemente. Pero como aún no habían encendido las luces Misao no lo notó.

"Bueno, no podía exactamente dejar que te ahogaras..."

Aoshi se sorprendió, '¿Sería posible que ella se hubiese preocupado por mí?'

"Además si te dejaba morir probablemente me castigarían cuando regrese a casa.Y eso significa : ¡no cine y no jangueo!"

'Oh tal vez no...' pensó un tanto decepcionado y se sorprendió al darse cuenta de lo que había sentido.

"Anyway , tengo los munchies trepao's, so..." comenzó a levantarse de la silla, pero Aoshi la detuvo.

"¿Qué te parece un sundae de cookies and creeme?"

" ¡Cool! "

"¿Qué?"

"¡Que está bien!"

"Ah , ok."

Aoshi preparó 2 sundaes de lo mismo y luego se sentó frente a Misao.

Misao no quitaba la vista de su helado.

"¿Qué te sucede?"

"Nada."

Aoshi : (o.ô) Pero la ignoró y siguió con su helado.

'Dios...cuando lo saqué esta tarde de la piscina me di cuenta de que tiene un cuerpo, ¡bien hot! Y como quiere que no me esté pasando nada si lo tengo justo en frente de mí semidesnudo, con solamente sus boxers y una túnica! El será un antipático, un stuck up, ¡you name it! Pero no importa de qué ángulo lo mires es bello...'

Ambos comieron en silencio cada quién dentro de sus propios pensamientos, ignorando la presencia de alguien tras una de las paredes observando. "Jejejeje, creo que esto va a ser muy interesante; no lo crees Notaro?" Yahiko miró a donde su "fiel" amigo había estado hacía unos instantes pero no estaba. "¿Notaro?" Pero no tuvo que buscar mucho ya que su amiguito estaba comenzando a levantar la patita en una de las palmeritas de la salita.

Yahiko : (O.O)

Yahiko corrió lo más rapido que pudo y casi arrastrandolo sacó a Notaro al patio. "Hmm...sabes creo que al parecer es cierto lo que dicen, eso de que del odio al amor sólo hay un paso..."dijo para sí mismo Yahiko con una sonriza pícara. Ya planeando en su pequeña cabecita las muchas diabluras que podía hacer.

* * *

Agradecimientos :

Gracias por leer!!!!!!!!

padilla, annabrit2, Rurouni-Andrea, gaby (hyatt, M.S Arashi Sumeragi, Neo/ Cleoru misumi, Saiko katsuka, Chi2 chan, Lightningst0rm, VioletPrincess, Makimashi Misao (F.D.S.S, Alcione Yil de Cfiro

Gracias por leer y perdonen que no les contesté los reviews , pero si tiene alguna pregunta se las contestaré en el proximo review que dejen!

Dejen reviews y gracias por ser tan pacientes!!


End file.
